Three Short Dates
by Axis22
Summary: After a sequence of events (and an explanation), Phineas believes that he might be in love with Isabella, the only problem being he isn't sure if he is or not, the second only problem is he doesn't know if she likes him back. So to solve this Phineas suggests that the two of them start dating to find out if they should be together. Will Isabella finally get what she has desired?
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am, and by popular demand (by about three votes) is my new story three short dates. Before I get started on thi9s let me say that I was inspired to write this story around the beginning of why and that this chapter was only finalized in designee this morning. But without further a due here is the story that some people have been waiting for. Oh and I almost forgot, most of the gang is about … going to be in junior high at the end of the summer (which is 103 day away at this point)(I say most because Ferb, Buford, Adyson, and Erick are one year older then everyone else)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It was a hot day in Danville and Ferb and I had decided that to cool off we would build a device that would let us control water, "so Ferb are we going to be using gravity manipulation or reality manipulation?" Ferb leered at me, "gravity manipulation it is" Ferb then glared at me which took me a moment to understand, "oh, reality manipulation, seeing as we have already done gravity manipulation so many times it would be nice to try something new" Ferb rolled his eyes, "what? What'd I miss?"

He sighed "you say it would be nice to try something new and all year you have been the same"

I looked at him confused "what are you talking about? How do you figure I haven't changed?"

It was at that point that I heard my best friend (other than Ferb) walk in, "hey Phineas, what'cha'doin?"

I turned around "Isabella, glad you could make it" that's right, over the year that Ferb was in junior high Isabella had become my best friend. We waited for the buss together, had class together, ate lunch together, played during recess together (which I'm really going to miss seeing as it doesn't exist in junior high), and we even spent some of our weekends together seeing as Ferb was busy with football (it's a long story but … you know what lets go for it anyway)

_Flashback_

_It was sometime during the end of fall and Ferb and I were at tryouts at his school; I was watching and Ferb was waiting for the coach to arrive. As I was watching I saw Buford come out on to the field, "hey bean pole, what are you doing at football tryouts?"_

_Ferb looked at him confused, "I could ask you the same question. I thought you didn't like football"_

_Now it was Buford's turn to look confused, "what are you talking about? I love football, it's soccer that I'm not particularly comfortable with" Ferb's eyes widened, "oh I see, you thought that this was soccer didn't you?" Before Ferb could get away the coach came and tryouts began. In the end Ferb got quarterback and Buford got Running back but to be honest Ferb didn't want to make the team even though his skills got them the championship._

_End flashback_

… I just lost my train of thought … "Phineas?" Isabella asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry where were we again?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head.

She giggled, "I asked you what you were doing today silly"

"Oh, well we're creating a device that lets us control water"

"That sounds cool" she said as she walked over to me.

"Ya, we plan to-ISABELLA WATCH OUT!" I noticed a football headed right for her and it didn't look like she was going to be able to get out of the way in time so I garbed her arm and pulled her to me.

The football embedded itself in the ground and Buford came barreling in through the gate "ha, how was that bean pole?" Ferb glared at him as he noticed how inaccurate his throw was "oh … my bad"

"You can say that again. You almost hurt Isabella" I said as I glared at Buford.

"Um Phineas?" I looked at Isabella who was now right up against me. I felt an odd sensation of warmth, not physical warmth but … I don't know.

I quickly backed away from her and threw my hands behind my back "sorry about that Isabella"

Shortly after the incident more people started arriving. The First was Erick and his 'friend /girlfriend' Katie, then Baljeet and his crush Ginger, then Bufords on again off again girlfriend Milly, then Adyson and Django who are dating but not really 'dating' ( have no idea what that means), then Irving and his 'ex but we still make out every day' Holly, and lastly Ferb's girlfriend Gretchen (yes Ferb is the only one with a solid relationship (no I'm not surprised)) (**A.N. And then there's Phineas and Isabella who are just friends**). After everyone got there we explained today's idea and told everyone to change into their swimsuits, unfortunately not everyone had a swimsuit so we had to make some.

After all the swimsuits were made and people were changed into them I did a head count "where's Isabella?"

"Over here" I heard come from inside the house.

I walked in "Isabella what's wrong?"

"Please don't look" she said from inside the bathroom.

"Why? Does it not fit?"

"No it's just …"

I opened the door and saw Isabella wearing a hot pink bikini that we had made due to lack of material, then the warm feeling returned, Isabella had … grown over the last year but only slightly (so far) and was very nervous about the way people looked at her "what's wrong? You look perfectly normal to me"

She glared at me, "poor choice of words Phineas"

I tilted my head in confusion, "I don't get it" she rolled her eyes "but in any case I don't see why you don't want to come out?"

She shivered "everyone will be staring at me and … I just don't want people to stare"

I laughed a little "Is that all?" she nodded "common Isabella, you shouldn't be so scared about the way people look at you"

She looked away "people look at me because they think I'm hot and they want to get with me. I don't want people to want me just because I'm attractive"

I playfully rolled my eyes "I know Isabella, you've only told me that every day"

She looked at me painfully "it's true!"

I sighed "look Isabella, every guy out there is in some sort of relationship, and even though some are more complicated than others every guy out there is going to want to be with the girl their with and not you" Isabella glared at me "I … just insulted you somehow, didn't I?" she nodded. Over the year I had gotten a nickname, 'Phineas the oblivious.' At first I thought they were just making it up but Ferb (along with so many others) pointed out numerous occasions where I missed something completely obvious. "Sorry Isabella, I didn't mean it like that"

She sighed "I know Phineas but there is one problem with what you say"

"And that would be?"

"Not every guy at this house is single"

"Who?" It took a few moments for me to realize who she was talking about, "oh me"

"That would be the one"

"Well … this is a loaded question isn't it?" she nodded "well … if I were to … that is to say …" I sighed "I know that there's more to you than just a pretty face so if I did want to be with you it wouldn't just be because I thought you were attractive, and on top of that you're my best friend and you know that"

She sighed, "fair enough" she stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"You know …" I started, "if you found an actual boyfriend then less people would want to get with you" she glared at me, "I said something wrong again didn't I?"

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry it took me so long, I got distracted by a movie. But in any case I wish you all a happy new year and that you all stick to your new year's resolution (although I know that no one will)**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so very sorry for not updating yesterday, I was otherwise occupied. What I was occupied with really isn't important right now but now that I'm back I'm guessing that everyone's happy. Thank you everyone for all the great reviews, they really help me with motivation.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: There is a reason that she didn't go back to her house to get her swimsuit, but I wasn't able to put it in the last chapter.**

**Skypan: Yes, yes they would.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Thank you.**

**phinbella-cute1: I'm glad to hear it, have a cookie.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: He's Phineas, what did you expect?**

**the only daughter of Pluto: Oh it's coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As we made our way outside I quickly realized that I really should have thought through what I told Isabella; Buford and Milly were currently off so he was somewhat attempting to flirt with her, Baljeet wasn't currently dating Ginger so … he was staring, and Erick … let's just say Katie reminded him to take off his glasses so he wouldn't lose them while in the water. Other than that the day preceded much like any other; we started up the machine, started with a similar designee to the super sprinkler, listened to Erick and Buford argue about why Erick can't go under water (something to do with an ear problem), and then there was the occasional laugh about someone failing at romance (which Isabella had to point out to me unfortunately). As the day rolled on and we tried multiple formations, and the invention disappeared, just before I was about to go inside and change however Isabella grabbed me and pulled me behind the tree in our back yard, "Isabella what-" she put her hand over my mouth and looked to the side. As I watched her look the warm feeling from before returned _'what is with this strange feeling that I'm getting all of a sudden … no this isn't new'_

_Flashback_

_It was the first day of school and I was waiting for the bus to come and take me to the worst place on earth. "I have a feeling that this year is going to be the most annoying year ever" I said to myself as I saw the bus pull around the corner. I was depressed because Ferb was not going to be able to go with me seeing as he was in junior high. As the bus came to a stop I noticed that Isabella hasn't gotten here yet. I took a few steps onto the bus and froze 'why is Isabella so late?' I thought._

_The bus driver gave me a look "common kid, we haven't got all day"_

_I took a few more stops on the bus and heard a loud cry "WAIT!" I heard come from Isabella's house. I looked out the window and saw Isabella wearing a simple pink shirt and white pants._

_I walked back to the entrance of the bus and greeted her "what took you so long Isabella?"_

_She got on and we both found a seat near the back "I forgot to wash all my pink dresses and this is all I have left so …" she looked away "I look horrible don't I?"_

_"Nonsense Isabella" I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder "you look cute no matter what you wear, and on top of that you still have your bow right?" I ran my hand through her hair and felt that her bow was more slack than usual._

_"My hair wouldn't cooperate with me today so my bow won't stay up"_

_I frowned a little then an idea popped into my head "then we'll just have to fix that, wont we?" she looked at me confused as I grabbed her bow and started to untie it._

_"Phineas what are you-" without another moment I grabbed all her hair at her neck and tied it all together using the bow._

_"There, now you have a whole new look and you still have your bow" she ran her hands through her hair and felt where I had tied the bow._

_After a moment she smiled "you really think I look nice like this?"_

_"Isabella you look cute no matter what you wear"_

_Her face turned red for some reason "you really think I'm cute?"_

_"Of course Isabella, it's a scientific fact; you're the cutest being in the whole universe so it stands to reason that you would look cute in anything"_

_She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder "close enough, I still like my old clothes better" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder again and pulled her close. Then the warm feeling came._

_End flashback_

That wasn't even the first time I had it, it had been happening multiple times ever since I met Isabella, it was just then that the feeling had started to come at more frequent intervals. At first it was once a month if that, then it became almost every day, and now … it's happening every time I'm close to her.

"Oh my god can you believe this is actually happening?" she said in an exited yet quiet tone.

I looked at her confused "what's happening?" she glared at me then pointed over to Ginger and Baljeet, the later fumbling with his hands and words. "I still don't get it"

She gently slapped me "Baljeet's about to ask Ginger out Phineas the oblivious"

I let out a week laugh and turned my attention to Baljeet "so Ginger … I was wondering … if you didn't already … would you … I mean it's okay if you don't but … well …" Ginger sighed and slapped him hard across the face "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogo outonadatetomorrowandbemygir lfriend?" he panted and Ginger stood there for a few moments to process what the Indian boy just said.

"You catch any of that Phineas?" Isabella asked me.

"Baljeet asked Ginger out on a date and to be his girlfriend"

"She slapped him to hard, didn't she?"

"Yes, yes he did"

Ginger still stood there trying to contemplate Baljeet's sentence "I didn't catch that last part Baljeet could you say it again?"

Baljeet looked up from his breathing "last part? … Oh that well … that's not important right now" I could feel every other person hiding in the yard think 'of course it's important right now'

Ginger stared at Baljeet for a few moments "sounds fun"

Baljeet smiled, "thank you! … Can I walk you home?" Ginger nodded and they both left the backyard.

"Another pair in a relationship" Isabella said. It was at this point that I noticed that she was pressed against me and the warm feeling was getting more intense … and my bathing suit was getting tighter as well but I understood the reasoning behind that from school … sort of.

"Um … Isabella?" she looked at me and then separated herself from me while a blush formed on her face.

"Sorry Phineas"

"It's okay" we both looked at each other waiting for the other to do something, "so … you want to get changed here or when you get home? She gave me a look "I was just trying to kill the silence"

She sighed "Phineas you do remember that my parents are going to be away for the week and I'm staying over your house, right?"

I froze. Isabella had asked me if she could stay over my house for the weak because her parents had to go to something involving work. I was even so happy about spending the weak with my closest friend (other than Ferb … I think) that I actually begged my parents before I even looked at their expression, long story short they said (and I quote) "please be more calm about spending time with Isabella. She is a girl after all" after that they gave me 'the talk' for some reason and said it would be okay.

"Sorry Isabella … I guess I momentarily forgot"

She smiled "it's okay, I'm going to go inside and change" and with that she walked into our house.

_'A whole week with Isabella' _I thought _'I wonder if I'm going to be able to find out exactly what this feeling is'_

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter two. I hope to get another chapter of this going sometime soon but I also have several other stories to get to and I also have to weed out my new planed stories from random ideas. But in any case I hope you are enjoying my story so far and continue to read it. And please remember I do have other stories that are almost as good as this one.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so I'm a little tired so I will keep this short. I really appreciate all the reviews everyone keeps posting. Please keep it up and I will try to post this story as often as possible. Unfortunately however I'm a little tired so I must keep the responses short (and I think the chapter might suffer a little but I hope not).**

**Skypan: Thank you.**

**ebok95: thank you also.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: I would be surprised if he didn't.**

**Whythis: In Baljeet's defence he was slaped in the face.**

**phinbella-cute1: Thank you.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: It was meant to be that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

All of our friends had left and our mom was getting ready for dinner. At the moment Isabella Ferb and I were watching T.V. and I was siting in the middle thinking about the feeling I've been getting around Isabella. _'It can't be an allergy; it's been going on for too long. Could it be some sort of reaction I get around girls? … No I don't get it around any of the fireside girls…. Maybe it's something to do with Isabella herself, maybe she just naturally does this to all people' _I thought.

At that moment Isabella got up from her seat and walked upstairs "just going to the bathroom" she said.

I took this moment to my advantage and tugged on Ferb's shirt, "Ferb, I need to ask you something" he looked at me with a curious look "I … I keep … does Isabella make you feel … warm?" he looked at me confused then gave me a 'what are you talking about' look, "well you see Ferb … I keep getting this warm feeling from Isabella. Now it used to be not so frequent but as time passed … I've been getting it every day and just today I've gotten it multiple times … what's wrong with me?"

Ferb looked at me with a shocked expression then slowly formed a smile "there's nothing particularly wrong with you Phineas, as a matter of fact what's happening to you is completely natural for someone your age. Unfortunately however, I can't tell you what it is until you understand what it is doing to you"

I frowned, "when will I understand?"

Ferb shrugged, "hopefully within the week"

I sighed, "I hope so. I would like to find out what's happening to me before she has to leave and I wind up suffering from withdrawal" I knew the feeling was good but it was in a strange way, "I understand one thing Ferb" he looked at me, "I … kinda like this feeling"

"Then you will definitely understand what's happening soon if not already"

I heard the faucet turn on upstairs, "should I tell Isabella about this?"

Fern thought for a second before shaking his head "it is best that you keep this to yourself or now" I knew Ferb was right; it would probably freak Isabella out if I told her that I was feeling strange things around her.

Our mom called us into the kitchen for dinner as Isabella was walking downstairs. We all too our seat's at the table, Isabella sat to my left and Ferb sat to my right. "So what do you guys normally eat for dinner?" Isabella asked.

"I believe its taco night" I told her. As dinner continued our mom asked us how our first day of summer was, how Isabella enjoyed school, how happy we must be to finally be out of school and other stuff like that. After dinner Isabella, Ferb, and I decided that we would watch a movie on our new big screen television.

"So what movie will we be watching?" Isabella asked.

I smiled at her "that's the fun of our new virtual randomizer. You put in your preference and it picks the best movie for the audience" I handed the remote to Isabella "here, enter yours first" she looked at the remote and all the genres on it. There was action, romance, tragedy, fantasy, and all those other ones that you can find. After setting one genre she handed it to me and I put in my favorite (fantasy and action). After Ferb finished setting up the connections (we leave it unplugged so that it doesn't get in the way) he came over and took a seat on the massage chair we made last summer and started the movie. As the previews started I noticed that Isabella (who was sitting on the couch with me) had somehow migrated to right next to me. Being the friend that I am I put my arm around her which caused her to press herself against me causing the warm feeling to return, only this time it was more intense than ever. It was so intense in fact that I didn't even notice the movie was halfway over by the time I managed to take my attention away from Isabella. As for the rest of the movie I managed to catch bits and pieces of it but my overall attention was on this feeling, _'what is with this? Why can't I …' _I looked at Isabella and noticed a secondary feeling within the first. I couldn't place my finger on it but it was something that seemed familiar only … to a greater extent than wherever I felt it before.

"So Phineas, what did you think of the movie?" Isabella asked.

I was taken by surprise. I hadn't even realized that the movie had ended, _'what is wrong with me? Why can't I just pay attention to a simple movie?' _I wanted to say something to try to cover up my complete lack of attention but all that came out was "you want to watch another?"

Isabella giggled "I'm up for it" she turned to Ferb who had fallen asleep in the chair "Ferb If you want to watch another movie just sit there and do nothing" Ferb didn't move "Ferb seems up for it"

"Okay then" I picked up the remote and pressed the randomize button "then let's get started" this movie proceeded similarly to the last one. I didn't pay much attention to it but this time it was because I was thinking about something more important than the movie _'what are these feelings that I'm feeling for Isabella? Why are they so distracting? … Well … they feel good, so I guess that's partly why but why is it that I can't resist it?' _As the movie pressed on only three thing were present in my mind, Isabella, this strange feeling, and the weight of my eyelids.

* * *

**Hi so … I have a small problem. In this chapter I had writers block for the first time and I've never felt so … unmotivated. So to cure this bad case of writers block and to find my motivation again I am going to take a break from writing for a while. I'm sorry but I'm really depressed, my father is really getting on my case about a job, my mom's birthday is coming up, and I'm trying to hang out with my friends more. but in any case I might not be updating any of my stories for quite some time or I might get over this funk tomorrow, Personally I don't know so please don't expect something other than my weekly story that I will continue to update every Friday.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there friends! I'm back and slightly better. I have been cured of my writers block but I still lack time to write so until school starts up again I might be slow on posting (I know it sounds weird but I spend less time with my family while I'm at school thus I have more me time even thought I must study) so please be patient with me. I've also updated some of the previous chapters to look nicer but it's not much so don't feel obligated to look back, it's just aesthetic.**

**PianoMan5: All I can say is thank you.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: Thank you.**

**TheNargana: Well I'm updating now.**

**phinbella-cute1: That might change a little.**

**Whythis: She might, and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As I slowly came too I was confused about so many things _'what happened? Where am I? what was I doing? What is on top of me right now? … Why is there a soft warm wind on my lips?' _I tried to get up but before I got very far my lips touched something warm. I decided to freeze until my eyes finally readjusted from the sleep. When things finally cleared up I realized that I somehow Isabella was on top of me and the most shocking thing of all was that our lips were touching … or should I say … that was the second most shocking thing. After a moment instead of separating like my rational mind wanted to I started to relax and wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer and sending electricity all throughout my body. What was left of my rational mind was going nuts _'Phineas! What on earth are you doing? She is your best friend, you shouldn't be kissing her, you shouldn't be getting this feeling from her and most importantly even if we were to ignore all those things before, you are abusing her be doing this in her sleep' _it was that last part that finally made me stop _'that's right what if she were to wake up and see me kissing her? She would think that I'm in love with her … am I in love with her?' _I thought back to that feeling that I've been getting from her _'is this what love feels like? Have I really been in love with Isabella all this time? I mean I've always thought of Isabella as a friend but … I have been getting this feeling for a while and if it is love then … '_ I looked at her sleeping face and ran my fingers through her hair _'it's so soft … and she is cute …maybe my feeling for her have just grown up … or maybe they have just gotten stronger because of all the time we've been spending together …' _I decided to try to assess the situation a bit more before jumping to a conclusion, Isabella and I had fallen asleep during the movie, somehow in her sleep she found her way on top of me, she was using the my cheek as a pillow, and the rest of her was pressed against me reminding me of how much she's grown. As I felt her start to shift I brought my head close to her ear and whispered a lullaby to her to keep her asleep. I still wasn't one hundred percent sure that I was in love with her but I wanted her to stay with me like this for a little while longer. I wrapped my hands around her middle back and closed my eyes _'still want her to think I'm asleep so she doesn't suspect anything' _as I tried to sleep it quickly became apparent that I was done sleeping so I decided to spend my time thinking about Isabella and this … love I feel for her. _'This feeling might be love … it might also be … I got nothing, … what if it is love? What am I going to do about it? I mean it's not like I can just go up to Isabella and say 'hey Isabella, I just realized that there is a chance that I might have been in love with you our entire lives, but I hope that this doesn't completely ruin our friendship' … how could I go my entire life without realizing that this feeling was love?' _my mind froze as realization hit me _'Phineas the oblivious of course, only I could have not noticed something like that' _I mentally sighed _'I guess I'll ask Ferb later but … if it is then … how do I tell her?' _Before I could think anymore I felt Isabella move again _'looks like thinking time is over' _I thought. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I felt her shift a bit as she woke then he face shifted ever so slightly as her lips slowly touched mine; I felt a small rush of electricity again but forced myself to not pull her in again. I slowly opened my eyes pretending to just wake up myself I saw Isabella shocked as she slowly parted from me, as she backed away I faked a face of shock so she wouldn't suspect anything. After a few moment of staring into each other's eyes Isabella threw herself off me and made her way to the other end of the couch that we had fallen asleep on.

She grabbed a lock of her hair and started playing with it, "I'm … sorry?"

"I … I mean … did you just …"

"I didn't mean to" she said quickly. We continued staring at each other until we heard Ferb awaken. When he did, we both looked over to him and he gave us his 'good morning' look. "Good morning Ferb" Isabella said in an unenthusiastic tone. As Ferb turned off the chair and got up he noticed that Isabella and I were sitting on the couch with a concerned look.

"What happened?" he asked.

"… Nothing" Isabella said slowly. Ferb shrugged and left the room and went into the kitchen. I was about to get up too when Isabella grabbed my shoulders, "Phineas … can we not mention what just happened to anyone?"

I froze and felt my body temperature drop "sure" I said nonchalantly. Truthfully I wanted to talk to Ferb more about this feeling now that I have a theory about what it might be, I was going to mention the kiss but seeing as Isabella doesn't want to talk about it I think I'll leave that part out. "So, want to get some breakfast?"

* * *

**Okay so I will try to post more of this story but I can't promise the same frequency that I have had in the past. My time is occupied so I will have less time to write. I apologize and plan to get back to my usual pattern as soon as school starts on the 22****nd**** (yes I am in collage (no I don't write stories instead of homework. I am a very good student))**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me start be saying that I have a new pole set up on my profile page. The question is the same but it was cleared so if you've voted before you can still vote again. I would also like to say that I am sleepy so if I spontaneously fall asleep during this story please don't get upset, and if you must know it is 4:27AM. Now to the reviews.**

**Skypan: Ya**

**Whythis: thank you.**

**PianoMan5: Thanks … for … the … zzzzzzzz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

flowing the … events that transpired on the couch … Isabella, Ferb and I went into the kitchen for some breakfast and a break from the awkwardness, "so Phineas, Ferb, what do you plan to do today?" Isabella asked while poring a bowl of cereal.

"We don't know yet" I answered while getting spoons for the lot of us, "Ferb do you have any ideas?" Ferb gave me his 'are you serious?' look, "what? Am I forgetting something?"

Ferb glared at me "it's Friday"

I scratched the back of my head in confusion, "I don't get it"

"Oh" Isabella said slapping her forehead, "today is the second Friday of the month, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is"

I looked around confused, "what does that mean again?"

Isabella sighed "it means today is date day"

"Oh, I forgot about that" it started a while ago. It all started when Ferb got together with Gretchen (they were the first two by the way). They were having trouble settling on a day to date seeing as they were both very important to our group and we would have trouble with our daily activities without Ferb, and the fireside girls really needed their second in command during important meetings leading them both to having trouble getting alone time. Buford and Milly were the next to get together and faced a similar problem as well as Irving and Holly when they were still 'actually' together. The solution came when Erick came into the picture and started dating Katie, they also had a time issue but Erick came up with the idea to put aside the second Friday of every month for spending time with (as he called it) his significant other. This idea was later adapted by Adyson and Django in their friendship way. Following that Irving and Holly 'broke up' and they decided to use that day to spend time together so that they could still be friends. Three month's later and here we are today and the awkward situation that we're in right now. "Sorry Ferb. So what do you have planed for Gretchen?"

"I plan to take her to lunch, then a movie, then to the park, and then dinner"

Isabella smiled and looked up with a dreamy look on her face, "that's so sweet, I wish I had a boyfriend like that"

For some reason I took a note on what Ferb had said. Seeing as Ferb was about to go out and leave me alone with the girl that I have some confusing feelings I decided that now was as good a time as any to ask Ferb about said feeling's, in private of course, "hey Ferb, can I ask you something about one of the blueprints that we made not to long ago?" I asked as I scratched my ear. Ferb looked at me confused for a few moments then realized what I was asking.

"Okay then, let's go to our blueprint stash" Ferb and I got up and started to make our way upstairs when I noticed Isabella following.

"Sorry Isabella, it's something that we want to keep secret so no peeking" I said scratching my ear once again. I saw a look of disappointment on Isabella's face, "don't worry, we'll be quick"

Isabella took a seat in the living room while I flowed Ferb into our room, "so what's this really about Phineas?"

I took a deep breath, "Ferb … about the thing I asked you last night … is it love?" Ferb was silent, "come on Ferb wont you tell me?"

He sighed, "I think so"

My jaw doped, "what do you mean by you think?"

"What I mean is I can't be sure because I don't know the exact thing it is that you're feeling. And on top of that everyone feels something different to a certain degree when they fall in love so I can't give you a definite answer"

I sighed, "so what do I do now?"

"I suggest … you ask her out"

I froze, "ask her out? She'll think I'm in love with her and that I'll want to date her"

Ferb gave me a look "are you not?"

"I don't know, but that's exactly why I don't want to tell her that I'm in love with her, because I'm not sure about it and I don't want to risk our friendship or get her hopes up if she does feel for me"

Ferb shook his head, "I said ask her out, not ask her out on a date" I tilted my head in confusion "as you told me before, every other date day you and Isabella almost are never with the other. And when you are you two spend time together doing simple things like playing video games, homework, or other just friend things. Today spend the day with her and then decide if you want to try dating her" I continued to show a look of confusion, "once two people decide they want to start dating, it is recommended that they go through at least three dates before they make the choice of being boyfriend and girlfriend, Gretchen and I did it, Erick and Katie did it, Django and Adyson are doing it, and to my knowledge Baljeet and Ginger are going to do it. Buford and Milly, and Irving and Holly just rushed right into it and look at them"

I took a moment to think "so you're saying that I spend time with Isabella then decide if I want to date her, so that I can decide if I want to be with her-"

"So you can decide if you want to go steady with her, so you can decide if you want to marry her, so you can decide if the two of you can decide if you want children"

My face turned red "I … in this one situation I don't want to think that far ahead"

Fern gave a small chuckle then looked at his watch, "I'm going to be late" he walked to the door.

"Oh Ferb, one more thing" he looked back at me, "I think that that was the most words you've said in over a year"

* * *

**I must first apologize for falling asleep before I even started the story and I'm sad that I didn't get this chapter in earlier. I hope you are enjoying this story because if not then that would be awkward. But I digress, I really like all the reviews that you've sent me and it's really been motivating me in my writing.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've done something that most people might find appalling. When I finished typing this chapter I split it into two chapters. Now some of you are going "WHY?" well my reasoning is simple; I want to. I am splitting this chapter into two for the sole reason of wanting too. Now I didn't split it because I got tired half way, I didn't split it because I felt that it made more sense being in two separate chapters rather than one (it make's sense either way), I separated it because I wanted to. Plain and simple. I looked at this chapter and said "this chapter is over 2500 words, I would like for it to be less than that" in most of my stories I like to keep the chapters below 2000 words and above 1000 so I cut this chapter in two. Don't get upset, I update everyday. You will see the next chapter of this story tomorrow. Why tomorrow and not today? If I were to post two chapters of this story in one day then people will miss one of them. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Now to the reviews.**

**DaddyLongArms20: There's one right now and one coming tomorrow.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: He might, you will just have to read to find out.**

**PianoMan5: I'm glad to help.**

**Skypan: You're having a dab day? Well I hope this chapter help cheer you up.**

**Guest: Well you get an update today and one tomorrow.**

**the only daughter of Pluto: … doesn't Pluto have five daughters? I guess some of them might be male.**

**Phinbella-cute1: I would help myself to one but there aren't any for miles.**

**Kitkat7889: … O ...kay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

At this point my heart was beating at a mile a minute, Ferb had rushed out the door before I could even make it downstairs, _'okay Phineas, you can do this, you're just asking Isabella if she would like to spend some time together. I mean it's not like she has anything else to do and …' _my thought's froze when I made it downstairs and saw Isabella waiting patently on the couch, somehow just looking at her made my heart beat faster, _'how does Isabella get more attractive every time I look at her?'_

Isabella looked over to me and smiled, "Hi Phineas, what'cha'doin?" hearing her catchphrase made my heart beat even faster, so much in fact that I almost passed out.

I ran my hand over the back of my head and too a breath, "well seeing as no one else is available today … I was wondering if ..." my words couldn't find their way out, _'damn it Flynn just ask her if she want's to see a movie or something' _"you want to spend the day out?" _'what kind of question is that?'_

Isabella looked confused, "what do you mean 'spend the day out?'"

"I mean hang out at the mall, go out to see a movie, eat lunch, go to the park, or something simple like that" I have no idea how but I managed to keep a calm look even though I was a complete wreck on the inside.

Isabella looked confused, "um … sure that sounds fun" I smiled, took her hand and we walked out the door

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

_'Oh my god, I can't believe he actually asked me out … given I am the only person who's free today … and he just said that he wants to go out … but it is date day …' _I mentally sighed. This was Phineas after all and he rarely showed feeling of affection for me. This was probably just something for him to do seeing as I'm not as mechanically inclined as his brother. But still, I get to spend time with Phineas, and that kiss we shared earlier this morning was the best sensation of my life so I tried not to be to greedy.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

The first place we went to was the mall; I figured that Isabella would like to go shopping so I made sure to bring my inter-dimensional storage cube, (**A.N. I know that other people have done something like that but please I didn't have much to work with**) unfortunately however I had to leave it outside due to it being a great way to steal things, "so Isabella, what store do you want to go to first"

She gave me a confused look, "Phineas, I don't have that much money on me"

I laughed a little, "don't worry Isabella, everything you want is on me"

She looked at me curiously, "where did you get money?"

"Same place as always, smart investments and marketing some of our more helpful inventions at a responsible price"

She gave me a smug look, "really?"

"Ya how do you think we can afford all the supplies that for our inventions?"

She put on a sinister smile, "so no spending limit?"

"Ya no spending limit"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Five hours later)

I had quickly grown to regret telling Isabella that there was no spending limit; we had gone through eight different clothing stores and bought enough clothes that Isabella could wear a different outfit each day for the rest of the summer. It was hurting my arms a lot more than it was hurting my wallet however. "How many more stores do you plan to go to Isabella?" I asked from behind the stack of boxes I was carrying.

She looked smugly at me (I mad a small window so that I could see where I was going), "you did say that I could buy anything I wanted"

I rolled my eyes, "ya but what do you need all these cloths for?"

She smiled, tilted her head and closed her eye's, "school"

"What? Summer just started and you're thinking about school?"

she brought her face close to the window I made, "well as long as I have no spending limit I want to get all the things off my plate now"

I sighed, "come on Isabella, my arms are starting to hurt"

She faked a frown, "fine, we'll go to one more store" she said in a faked annoyed tone.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you"

She smiled coyly, "oh don't thank me yet Flynn"

I was confused for a moment then I saw the store, "victorias secret? Really Isabella?"

"What's the problem?" she asked sheepishly.

"You're twelve, aren't you a little young to be going into a store like that?"

She giggled, "I just need a new bathing suite" she said as we walked into the store.

"What for? You already have one not to mention the one we gave you yesterday"

"I liked the two peace one but unfortunately the one you two made for me was too small in case you didn't notice"

My face turned red, "no I did not notice" if I wasn't carrying boxes I would be scratching my ear; a nervous habit I did when I lied.

I took a seat near the entrance (it was a small store) and watched as Isabella looked through the bathing suits as my mind flashed back to images of her from yesterday, they were so vivid but didn't seem like much at the time, _'stop it Flynn! Isabella said she doesn't want her future boyfriend to like her because of things like that' _I shook my head, _'no she said that she doesn't want that to be the only reason' _I shifted my thought to Isabella's good qualities, _'she's smart, she's the leader of the fireside girls, she's very talented when it comes to music, she's a great dancer, her eyes sparkle when she walks into our backyard and says her catchphrase, she's very athletic, her hair is so soft that it put's silk to shame, her lips are so soft and so red, she look's amazing in anything, her favorite color is pink … should I get her a pink ring when I-snap out of it Flynn, you're not going to marry her anytime soon' _I sighed, _'ya I'm defiantly in love with her'_

* * *

**And Chapter over … oh should I say half over. In any case, I will post the next chapter of this tomorrow so please don't get upset with me. In other news … I got nothing.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who want's to hear about the weird dream I had last night? Well here's what happened, I was in my room watching T.V. Or rather playing this weird video game that was a combination of Halo and Borderlands (don't ask because I don't know) when this trailer for a new Phineas and Ferb episode came on (yes a commercial came on in the middle of a game. What's stranger is I didn't question it). The episode was one that shipped Adyson and Django. I'm not joking I saw two scenes, one of them was them staring at each other at some sort of social gathering and the second was them kissing. There was a song that played during the trailer instead of the announcer. I cant really do the notes but the lyrics went something like this, 'I like you, you like me, you and me, we (something). The last part was either dance, dove, or … something unpronounceable. It sounded closer to dove but regardless I was quite disappointed when I woke up. But you guy's dont what to hear about my freaky dream you want to read the story, so without further adieu here are the reviews.**

**Sabrina06: the next part isn't so much painful as it is … I don't know.**

**Skypan: Well I hope you have a better day than I'm going to have seeing as class starts in two hours (9:30).**

**PianoMan5:She didn't spend all his money but I see what you're talking about.**

**the only daughter of Pluto: Thing's are going to get cuter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

"Phineas?" I snapped out of my thought and noticed Isabella in front of me holding a bag, "I got the bathing suite we can go now"

"Uh … sure, let's get out of here" I got up and we walked to the exit of the mall where I retrieved my inter-dimensional storage cube and placed all the clothes that Isabella bought in it, "glad that I don't have to carry all that around with me all day"

Isabella giggled, "well time to head home right?"

"What?" I said with a smile, "it's only …" I looked at my watch "6:30 we have plenty of time"

Isabella's eyes shot open, "really?"

I smiled, "ya let's go see a movie" I grabbed her hand and we ran to the movie theater.

When we got to the theater I let Isabella pick the movie, "how about … this one" she pointed to a romance movie that was supposed to be meant for couples.

"Isabella?" I said weakly, "that's kinda meant for people who are dating"

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I froze; I completely forgot that this isn't a date. "oh … I … didn't realize that …" I looked around at the movies and pointed to a space adventure movie, "I meant to pick this one"

Phineas blinked a few times, "okay" he didn't pick up on my mistake thank goodness.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I walked to the counter and purchased two tickets for the space adventure movie, after which I walked to the concession stand to purchase food but I was stooped by Isabella, "Phineas I know that you have enough money to buy a large popcorn for both of us but … could you only buy one so that …" Isabella paused, "it's more convenient"

I paused, "okay" _'I was planing on buying one anyway so that we could touch hands during the movie' _I turned to the woman behind the counter, "two large drinks and one large popcorn" I half wanted to buy one large drink so that we could share that but I figured that it would be too awkward, not to mention it would be a dead giveaway that I was in love with her. We continued into the theater and found seat's near the middle of the theater. The opening credits started and the movie followed. After a very short time I found it exceedingly difficult to concentrate on the movie; my attention was focused on Isabella and her soft raven black hair. I wanted so badly to run my fingers through it and pull her close to me, I wanted so badly to whisper 'I love you to her' but I couldn't. All I could do was pretend to watch the movie. Towards the end, some time after the hero had defeated the villain forcing him to flee to a distant solar system, his love interest came up to him and kissed him (**A.N. I know it's to sappy and simple but please bear with me**). As this happened I saw Isabella go for popcorn, _'Flynn go for it! Touch her hand, it's romantic … somewhat',_ I reached my hand into the popcorn bucket and touched hers. She made a small gasp and looked at me and I looked at her. Both our faces turned red and we both looked back to the screen, _'that felt rather nice' _I thought. The movie soon ended and Isabella and I stayed to after the credits to watch the Easter egg that came after.

After Isabella and I had gotten outside Isabella looked up and I saw her eyes sparkled with joy, "the stars look beautiful tonight don't they?"

I scratched the back of my head while looking at Isabella, "ya … they sure do" _'kiss her damn it, just pull her in and kiss her' _I took a breath, _'I cant kiss her yet, I have to get home and ask her to date me' _An idea came to me, "hey Isabella want to watch the stars from my backyard?" Isabella let go of my hand and held her hand up to her mouth with shock clearly present in her eyes, this was clearly not a good sign.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was shocked; Phineas had actually asked to something romantic with me. PHINEAS IS BEING ROMANTIC. I slipped into Phineas land but was quickly reawakened by Phineas trying to take it back, "I'm sorry Isabella if you don't want to then-"

I quickly pulled myself together, "I would love to" I said putting my smile back on, _'I almost lost my only chance at having Phineas' _I breathed a sigh of relief as Phineas's smile returned and he retook my hand.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We got to my house around 9:00. the stars were all out and they were truly beautiful. "Right over here Isabella" I said as I directed her to a spot under the tree. I took a seat next to her and scooted close.

"The stars are really pretty tonight aren't they?" Isabella said as she looked into the sky.

I wrapped an arm around the back of her neck, "they sure are." Ten minutes later my mind was at war with, _'just ask her' _and, _'what if she says no?' _

My mind continued to argue with itself until Isabella snuggled her head into my neck, "it's really nice here isn't it?" she said softly.

I no longer had any form of ability to wait. Somehow what Isabella said triggered something in me, "Isabella?"

She dug her head deeper into my neck, "yes Phineas?" she said with her eye's closed.

I took a deep breath, "over the years … I've … I think that … I don't know if" I took a deep breath and gathered my thought before Isabella could slap me, "I really liked hanging out with you today and I was wondering if you wanted to … go on a ... date with me?"

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I removed my head from Phineas's neck and opened my eyes, "what?" I said a little to surprised.

Phineas looked away with a sad look in his eyes, "I mean if you don't want to then-"

"You want … to date me?"

"Well seeing as you and I are the only ones-"

"Don t finish that sentence Flynn"

He looked at me confused, "huh? … that's somehow insulting isn't it?"

I sighed, "it's somehow a way to get a girl to say no"

His eye's perked up a little, "so … does that mean you're saying yes?"

My eye's popped open and a sly smile came to my face, _'you've been making me wait for this for so long Flynn, I'm going to have to play with you until you officially make me your girlfriend' _"well … I don't know ..."

"Please" he pleaded as he took one of my hands in his one.

_'This is to much' _"I suppose if you really want to then …"

"Really?" Phineas said as his eye's lit up.

I tilted my head from side to side, "ya I suppose I could give it a shot" Phineas's smile grew wider and he threw his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Meanwhile my mind was going about a mile a minute, _'OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE PHINEAS ACTUALLY ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND'_

We separated and Phineas looked into my eyes, "so … is this the part where we ..."

My heart ran out of control, _'Phineas want's to kiss … but I'm still going to have my fun' _I giggled, "sorry Phineas but that's not until the third date" Phineas looked downhearted. I smiled and decided to give him a little treat, "but that doesn't mean I cant do this" I pulled him in and kissed him on the nose, "there you go, you wont get another until after the first date, and that's only if I like it"

Phineas pulled me into a hug, "thank you Isabella"

I smiled, "you really shouldn't be thanking me yet" I separated myself from him, "now let's get inside, your mom's probably wounding where we are"

* * *

**And chapter over. I have come to the conclusion that I will write a story based on the trailer I saw. Don't expect it that soon but I will get to it before summer. In other news please help yourself's to a cookie on your way out.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I'm back with this story and I also have an important announcement. After this chapter I'm going to focus on finishing up my other story and not work on this one or my other one that has not been worked on anyway until I finish the first one. Now for those of you who have no idea what I just said let me simplify it for you. I'm going to finish "Why?" before working on this story or my story with a storyline. I will still work on my Friday story but just a heads up on progress. On another note I split this story in two again so that I can keep … you know what forget that idea I'm just give you the whole thing this time.**

**Sabrina06: Yes, yes it does.**

**Skypan: The class in question start's at 11:30 and it's Physics (on my list of dislikes). You really think this story is really that fluffy?**

**PianoMan5: She can't wait either, and thank you for pointing those out.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: I can't spoil it unfortunately, and I am going to leave a tray of them out later.**

**the only daughter of Pluto: This one of those stories that just keeps getting cuter but I might change something later to make it more interesting.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Haven't planed that out yet.**

**Phinbella-cute1: I like brownies … wait … that sounded wrong … give me a minute … I like sweets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

It was the happiest moment in my life thus far; Phineas and I were actually dating. Given that I was going to tease him to make up for making me wait but it was still the happiest moment yet. I then realized something of grave importance, _'if Phineas finds out that I've liked him for a long time he might get suspicious as to why I'm acting like I am … given he might not notice it for some time but still' _I pulled Phineas to the side before we got into the house, and warped my arms around his neck while swaying from side to side, "hey Phineas can I ask a favor?" I asked innocently.

"Sure Izzy, what is it?"

My mind went on a joy ride, _'he called me Izzy! He gave me his own personal nickname' _I took a mental breath to compose myself, "could we keep us dating a secret until we are actually boyfriend and girlfriend?" he looked confused for a moment, "you see I want it to surprise everyone when actually become boyfriend and girlfriend"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well I kinda told Ferb that I was going to ask you out today"

I quickly ran thought's through my head, _'Ferb, Ferb, is he going to get upset or tell Phineas that I've been in love with him my whole life? No he'll probably play along if anything as long as I ask' _I smiled, "well just tell him to keep it a secret"

He smiled, "alright then"

I hugged him, "thank you Phineas" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was still getting over the immense joy that Izzy decided that she would date me, I mean how lucky am I? Izzy is the most talented, smartest, and kindest girl I've ever known. When she kissed me I felt myself drift off into a fantasy land, "Phineas?" I snapped to attention, "you coming?"

"Oh, ya I'm coming" I followed Izzy inside and into the living room. to see that the pullout mattress had not been pulled out. I ran into the kitchen, "hey mom?" I asked causing her to turn around, "Where is Izzy going to be sleeping? I figured that it would be on the pullout mattress"

She looked at me confused, "Izzy? Oh you mean Isabella" I blushed realizing that I started calling her by a pet name, "well the pullout matters is broken and unfortunately the inflatable mattress wont fit in Candace's room so I'm going to set it up in your and Ferb's room"

"Really?" I figured that because Isabella was … a girl, she wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as Ferb and I but seeing as she was allowed to sleep on the same mattress as me last night so … ya.

"Well like I said it's not like we can fit it into Candace's room, and you and Ferb are good so I'm not that worried"

I shrugged, "okay, I'll tell her"

"It's already set up and we put her bags on it" she said to me as I left the kitchen.

I walked into the living room and saw that Izzy was siting on the couch waiting for me, "sorry I took so long Izzy"

She smiled, "Phineas you were no longer than five minutes" I smiled back at her, "oh and did you find out where I'll be sleeping tonight? I don't think your parents want us to sleep together again"

"Well seeing as Candace's room is to small for the inflatable mattress, you'll be sleeping with Ferb and I"

"Alright then" she walked upstairs, "I'm going to take a shower, my stuff is in you room right?"

"Ya" I followed her upstairs and into my room. After Izzy grabbed some stuff she needed for the shower.

"So how'd it go?" I looked over to see Ferb was siting on his bed reading his book, "did you ask Isabella out?"

I walked over to my bed and scratched the back of my head, "well … the thing is ..."

He closed his book and slammed it on the bed and gave me his, _"did you chicken out?" _look.

"No Ferb I took her out to several places, speaking of which I kinda blew today's project money, but regardless. I asked her if she wanted to date and after thinking about it ... SHE SAID YES!"

I expected to see a smile from Ferb and hear him say something along the lines of 'good job' or something but what I got was him giving me a confused look, "you said … she thought about it?" I nodded. He continued to look confused, "what happened next?"

I looked up and remembered the events of today, "well after she agreed to date me she kissed me on the nose, we walked inside, oh, and she asked me to keep the two of us dating a secret"

Ferb looked shocked, "how excited was she when you asked her to date you?"

I smiled and looked at the ceiling, "definitely not as excited as I am right now"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Something was wrong, Isabella loves Phineas more than life. I vaguely recall hearing once that he was the very reason for existing, so that begs the question, why wasn't she more excited to the point where she pushes Phineas to the ground and start making out with him? "Oh, Ferb?" My brother asked, "can you do me a favor and not tell anyone that Izzy and I are dating? She wants to keep it a secret until I make her my girlfriend"

I froze

_Flashback_

_I was with my girlfriend Gretchen and we were eating dinner, at the chez'platypus restaurant. "so see anything you like Gretchen? The owner lets us eat here for free one time a week"_

_She looked up at me and giggled and I smiled. Moment later I noticed that she started looking at something behind me and I turned around to look at it as well. Much to my surprise I saw Katie and Erick looking around for a seat, "HAY KATIE" Gretchen called. Katie and Erick looked over and walked in our direction._

_I mentally face palmed, 'how am I supposed to be romantic with Erick around?' I thought._

"_So what are you two doing here?" Gretchen asked._

_Katie threw her arm around Erick and smiled, "oh you know … just … hanging out and stuff"_

_I rolled my eyes, "looks to me like you two are on a date"_

_Erick scratched the back of his head and Katie looked depressed, "well I wanted this to be a date but Erick didn't make it official so we're just here as friends" Katie's eyes turned to Erick, "and someone forgot to make sure that they wouldn't lose our reservation, now we have to wait for a table to clear up so that we can eat"_

_I sighed knowing where this was going, "would you two like to join us?" Gretchen asked._

_Katie leered at Erick, "sure, that would be wonderful wouldn't it Erick?" Erick looked like he was about to pass out from humiliation … I'm not sure why he didn't._

_After they sat down and I made sure it was okay for them to join us the waiter passed out our menus and the idle chit-chat began, "you know even though you two aren't on an actual date you should look on the bright side of things, you two are boyfriend and girlfriend which is more than some people I know"_

"_You talking about Adyson and Django?" Katie asked, "I think that they're on their third date today right?"_

_Erick shook his head, "no it's only their second"_

_Gretchen gave a confused look, "but they got together two mouths ago right?"_

_Erick put down his menu and laughed a little, "If you recall Django and Adyson getting together was because Adyson's now Ex-boyfriend Connor was being mean to Adyson so she tried to dump him but ..."_

"_Connor wasn't letting go of her that easy" I finished._

"_That's right, and fight later between Django and Connor and Connor is expelled and Django is in the hospital with a major concussion and many broken bones. Half a week later Django wakes up, Adyson thanks him, he uses his new-found courage to ask Adyson to date him but because of Django's nervousness and the proximity to the date day they didn't go on there first date until the second date day."_

_Katie put down her menu and looked at Erick confused, "so there only going on their second date right now?"_

"_Yup, if it was there third then we would be spying on them"_

_I leaned back in my chair, "sounds like a plan" everyone laughed._

_Gretchen was the first to stop laughing, "well it's still better than Isabella and Phineas. That girl has been dropping hints since they were in … not even first grade, and that boy has yet to get it through his thick skull"_

_I playfully shook my head, "she's actually been doping hints since preschool, they were jokes at first, things like that they would be married at some point, Phineas still didn't get them mind you, and sometime in kindergarten I found out that she formed a crush on him which sometime around first or second grade turned into real love"_

_Erick sighed, "and to this day he still hasn't the foggiest idea that she loves him"_

"_Actually he told me something about developing feelings for her and today he's going to ask her to start dating him"_

_Everyone's eyes turned to look at me, Erick was the first to speak, "how long has Phineas been in love with Isabella?"_

_I shrugged, "from what he told me it's been some time but he didn't know what the feeling was so he just swept it under the rug"_

"_Now that was a horrible idea" Erick said, "I cant even imagine how unstable I'd be if I had to suppress my feeling for Katie"_

_There was a long silence before Katie laughed, "nice attempt Erick but it's not that easy" Erick sighed and hung his head in defeat._

_I playfully shook my head, "you still haven't gotten your second kiss from her haven't you?"_

_Erick leaned his head on his right arm, "I'm working on it"_

_End flashback_

I looked at Phineas worried for a moment, "Ferb? Promise you wont tell anyone that I've developed feelings for Izzy?"

I placed one hand over my heart and raised my other, "I promise from this moment forward I will refrain from telling anyone that you and Isabella are going out or that you have developed feelings for her"

* * *

**And that will end this chapter. I was planing to cut it where Phineas's POV ends but I decided that I have the chapter already finished and I don't want to make people think I'm trying to make them suffer so I decided to give you this whole chapter today. In other news as of this point I will stop making stories with Ferbetchen and Ferbnessa. This means that any new stories I start will not have either of the two pairs I just mentioned. Now I will still have them in my current time line and the stories but any new stories I start will not have them. I'm doing this for two reasons (one for both of them). First due to the episode 'Happy new year' Gretchen is pared with *shivers* Irving … ya I don't like it but I like to keep accurate to the main story line for parings … unless they involve my OC. My second reason is the episode 'My sweet ride' … kinda drove home the whole Monty and Vanessa thing … so ya … I will need to make an OC for Ferb … or use one already existing … isn't there one for him already? … can someone tell me the proper procedure for using another persons OC without getting into trouble? Oh and please help yourself to a sugar cookie on your way out**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly I have a little problem, it seems that people have been taking my plates of infinite cookies. Please people don't take my plates of infinite cookies, there very hard to replace and they stop working when they leave my realm so I don't even know why someone would take them. So I ask nicely, please stop taking my plates of infinite cookies, if this keeps up then I will stop leaving them out for everyone. Now where was I? … Oh yes the reviews.**

** : Wow that is luck.**

**Skypan: This story was meant to be fluffy.**

**PianoMan5: Always a pleasure to have help.**

**Pregnantnun227: … I'm putting up a barrier so that you cant take any of my cookies or the plate (sorry but other people want them too).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

There was something wrong with the situation Phineas gave me. Why didn't Isabella get overly excited and start making out with Phineas until he suffocated? And also why did she want to keep it a secret? I was concerned that Isabella might be sick or something but I figured I would ask when I saw her. After waiting and watching Phineas smile like an idiot I heard a knock on the door, "are you two decent?" I heard Isabella ask.

Phineas all to quickly answered her "ya you can come in"

She opened the door and peaked inside, "so who's next?"

I looked over at Phineas for a few moments until he spoke, "me?" I nodded. Phineas looked over to Isabella then back to me, "couldn't you go first?" I shook my head. Phineas sighed, grabbed his pajamas, and walked out as Isabella walked in.

Isabella had her purple pajamas on and her hair was still clearly wet from the shower. She walked over to the blowup mattress that was set in-between Phineas's bed and mine and lied down on it. "So Phineas told me about what happened today" I said as she was getting comfortable.

She looked over to me, "oh … ya … that"

"Why did you not tell him?"

She looked scared, like I was angry at her, "well … I … I wanted to make him wait" I gave her a "why?" look, "he made me wait for years … so … I want to make him wait until he makes me his girlfriend" I leered at her, "oh don't give me that Ferb, it's not like I'm breaking any rules. We're not allowed to kiss until our third date anyway and I don't want to seem too desperate"

I shook my head, "Phineas loves you almost as much as you love him, if not just as much"

She sighed, "I know but … I want to do this right so that we stay together"

I sighed, "if your sure then I wont tell him"

"Or anyone else right?" she looked desperate.

I looked out the window and remembered the conversation I had earlier today, "I wont tell anyone but there are a few people who know that Phineas spent the day with you and that he want's to make you his girlfriend"

She looked to the wall in front of her, "who"

"Erick, Katie, Gretchen, and probably the rest of the fireside girls by now"

Isabella pulled out her phone and immediately it rang repeatedly signaling that she got a few text messages. She immediately started replying to each text, "sometimes I wonder why things like this spread like fire" She said as she replied to the text.

"I rolled my eye's, "so what are you telling them?"

Isabella continued looking at her phone, "I'm telling them to not tell anyone about Phineas and I dating"

I shook my head, "so where is Phineas taking you for your first date"

Isabella paused and looked up from her phone, "I don't … know"

I laughed to myself, "he hasn't set one up yet?"

She gave me a worried look, "he's not going to forget is he?"

"Just remind him when he get's back" there was a knock on the door, "speak of the devil"

Phineas opened the door and walked in with his pajamas on, "okay Ferb you're up. Just be careful there's not to much hot water left"

I shook my head, gathered my stuff, and walked over to the bathroom, _'I just hope Phineas doesn't freeze up'_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I walked over to my bed and pulled my covers over me getting ready to go to sleep. Once I was under my covers I looked over to my soon to be girlfriend and noticed a worried look on her face, "whats the matter Izzy?"

She turned her head to look at me, "well … we never really decided on what to do on our first date" I tilted my head, "I mean where are we going? What do you have planed?"

I froze. I hadn't planed anything for our first date when I was considering asking Isabella out. I was to concerned with whether or not she would say yes, "well … do you want it simple or-"

"First date is supposed to be simple"

"Okay then" I thought to myself for a moment, "we could go to the mall or-"

"We just did that Phineas"

I scratched the back of my head, "ya I suppose we did, … we could … I know a few good restaurants"

Isabella sighed, "Phineas that's a little to fancy for a first date"

I looked away trying not to show the obvious cluelessness in my eyes, "well I've never really been on a date before so I don't really know the proper procedure"

Isabella looked down, "okay then, the park tomorrow at noon. We'll walk there together alright?" I quickly nodded, "good" she pulled her covers over her and closed her eyes while I did the same. "Oh and Phineas?"

"Ya?"

"Please make sure you know the proper process for a second date so that IF we go on one your not confused"

"Okay, I will" I closed my eyes again and attempted to fall asleep. Truth be told, I was more nervous about going out with Isabella then anything else I've ever done.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I tried not to cry, I had just scared Phineas into thinking I might not want to go on a second date. Truthfully I don't really care how the three dates go but unfortunately Phineas does. He needs to be confident with himself and not chicken out at the end when it's time to make the big decision, _'maybe I should lighten up on the whole tough thing and go a little easier … after the first date things should soften up so I should make sure Ferb tells him how the actual date thing goes, … come to think of it the only thing I know is that the first date is supposed to be about getting to know the other person on a loose level … I should really find out what I need to do for the second and third' _And with that I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep

* * *

**And I'm finally done with this chapter. I know that I've been slow with my stories and I'm sorry for that but I do have school and other stuff to do. I will try to get back to my original speed at some point but for now I wont be able to update everyday.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me start off by saying I'm sorry for being so late on updating this story. Someone stole the sugar cookies again and I've just been bummed out. I will no longer be leaving out my everlasting plate of surge cookies or any for the remainder of the story. Other than that I wont be updating this that frequently until I finish one of my other stories so I'm sorry about that too.**

**Skypan: I hope to make the second date more interesting than the first, (I'll explain later in the chapter).**

**PianoMan5: Once again, thank you.**

**Guest: I'm glad it made your Monday, I hope this makes your Wednesday.**

**Pregnantnun227: A. your the reason I'm not leaving out the cookies anymore B. you misspelled sick.**

**OC RADIO FM 365: Thank you for understanding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I awoke early the next morning about an hour before the alarm was supposed to go off. I had trouble staying asleep from the stress of not knowing what to do on my first date with Izzy. In the end I just decided to stop trying and get ready early. As I was brushing my teeth an idea hit me. I quickly finished up, gargled, and ran into my room. I quietly got my cellphone and walked out without waking Izzy or Ferb.

"I so hope he's awake right now." I said quietly to myself as I started dialing the phone.

It rang a few times before I heard a voice on the other end, "Hello?"

"Hi Erick, before I go to why I called, may I ask why your awake this early?"

"I always wake up early so I can talk with my uncle before he has to leave for school."

I paused. "I forgot that he's all you have."

"I have my friends, and I have Katie too. But enough about me, what's up with you?"

"Firstly you need to promise not to mention what I'm about to tell you to anyone."

"Unless it's illegal then yeah, I promise."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. You see, yesterday I asked Izzy out on a date."

"You don't say."

"Yeah and after thinking it over for a while she said yes."

"She thought it over for a while?" Erick asked in a very confused tone.

"Yeah, and she also doesn't want anyone to know about it until I officially make her my girlfriend, so you have to keep it a secret."

There was a long pause before I got a response, "O … kay"

"Thank you, now I need to know about what I'm supposed to do on a first date."

"Well, what do you have planned?"

"We're going to the park."

There was another pause, "Your going to want a follow up, something to do after, but not a finisher, just a second task."

I took a deep breath. "What do you recommend?"

"I recommend you come up with an idea yourself, but an idea would be a movie."

"I already saw a movie with her just yesterday."

"Seeing a movie is a versatile thing. The guy upstairs used to go out every weekend to see one."

"Who's the guy upstairs?" At that moment I heard thunder come from outside. I walked over to the window to see it had started raining. "It wasn't supposed to rain today, was it?"

"I take partial responsibility for that."

"Why?"

"No reason. Now back to your question. The first date is about having fun, the mentally taxing stuff doesn't start until the second date."

"What happens on the second date?"

"Now its important that you wait to ask her for a second date. Now seeing as she is staying with you for the week, I think it would be okay to ask her tomorrow morning."

"But what about the second date?"

"Cross that bridge when we come to it my friend."

There was another crash of thunder, this one was louder and closer. "Do you think it would be okay for me to change the date from the park to the movies?"

"Why are you asking me?"

I laughed into the phone, "Okay thank you. Remember, don't tell anyone." I hung up the phone and ran upstairs.

When I got there I saw that Izzy and Ferb had already woken up. "Hi Phineas, what'cha'doin out of bed so early?" She said from the air mattress.

"Couldn't sleep. I was anxious about … today." I picked my words carefully because one thing I learned from T.V. Is that I should not look desperate. "Speaking of which, looking at the weather, would you mind us seeing a movie first?"

Izzy got up and walked to the window and saw how much it was raining, "Wow it's really coming down out there." She turned back to me, "Yeah, sure, I'm okay with a movie. Just let me get ready first." Isabella got up, grabbed her bag, and walked over to the bathroom to change.

When she was out of the room I walked over to Ferb. "Hey bro, can you give me some pointers on what to do on the first date?"

Ferb looked at me for a moment before talking. "The first date is about having fun, if you manage that then it's a success."

"Is that all?"

He shook his head. "No you have to make sure NOT to make a big move on her on the first date. It's almost the same as hanging out, so don't go too far."

"Alright, thanks." I made my way over to the door, "I'll tell you how it goes later."

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I watched my brother run out of our room, _If only he knew how Isabella felt about him. _I sighed and walked over to my dresser, _I wonder if I should have warned him about the second date?_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Some time later)

By the time we made it to the theater it was pouring down so hard that people without an umbrella looked like they just came out of a pool. Izzy and I took an umbrella with us as we left, so we didn't look as bad as we got into the theater. "I'm glad we were able to get out of the rain." I said as we got inside. "So what movie do you want to see?"

"Why not the romantic one that we didn't see last time we were here?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, it seems a little more appropriate now." I walked up to the counter and purchased two tickets. We walked over to the concession and were taken by surprise by who we found there.

"Django? Is that you?" Izzy asked getting Djangos attention.

"Oh hi guys. What brings you two here? He asked.

"We're here to see a movie, why else would we be here?" Izzy responded.

Django laughed a little. As we got closer I noticed that there were bags under his eyes and he was almost fighting to keep his eyes open, "Did you get enough sleep? You look really tired."

He sighed, "People warned me about my second date, but I thought they were all grossly over exaggerating … I found out the hard way that they were actually rather accurate."

We both looked at him in shock, "But I thought that it was supposed to be about having fun?" Izzy asked.

Django sighed. "Yes and no, yes in the matter that you SHOULD be having fun, no being … the second date is rather ... stressful."

"How so?" I asked.

"The first date is about having a good time with the other person while the second is getting to know that you like who they are."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sounds easy if you've been friend for a while."

"You have to remind them, without being reiterative."

I froze, _Izzy knows me almost as well as Ferb does, how on earth am I going to impress her on the second date?_

"Django? Could you not talk about that right now?" Izze asked.

"Why?" He asked.

Izzy didn't answer him, she just leaned her head on my shoulder and smiled.

"Oh ..." He looked around in fear, "So what movie are you to here to see?"

"We're seeing that new romance one that just came out a few days ago." I answered.

He looked back and forth between us before the cashier gave him his popcorn, "I … guess I'll see you guys later than." He walked off.

"Phineas?" Izzy asked as she held my arm.

"Yeah?"

"This kinda feels like a second first date."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"I mean if the first date is about having fun and just hanging out then we did that yesterday."

"But that was just the two of us hanging out, right?"

She looked away from me for a moment. "Well now that I think about it, it actually did qualify as a first date." She paused, "Just the two of us hanging out at the mall and movie theater, having fun with each others company."

"Well were here now, so why don't we see the movie that way it doesn't matter which one was our first." She gave me a look that said I was missing something, "It does matter, doesn't it?" she nodded and mouthed the word 'yeah,' "Well I think it would make more sense if our first date was more enjoyable than the 'we did just hung out' thing so ..."

"Don't say it's my choice Flynn."

"I think yesterday should qualify as our first date." I said quickly. "But this isn't really what I would have in mind for a second date."

"That's okay." She said as she hugged my arm. "Just make sure that our second one is better and I'll let yesterday qualify as our first."

"You don't have to worry about that." I said as we got our popcorn. _Yeah, you don't have to worry about the second date at all, that's my job._

* * *

**I really didn't feel comfortable with having the romantic time they spent together on date day not count as their first date. It qualifies as a first date in every sense of the word so why would they not count it? I would like to say that I can't promise frequent updates of this story until one of my others is complete. However I have come up with an idea, starting tomorrow, I'm going to fix up one of my past stories (by fixing up I mean removing spelling errors and maybe make some minor changes to make it more interesting but not changing the story). The story I'm going to fix up is "The New Girl." I will fix up one chapter per day and hopefully make it look like it wasn't done by a five year old. I'm doing this because I do want to write something everyday but I can't due to school. So this is the best I got for you.**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been busy and I actually had 90% of this story done a while ago. I'm not that ahead on ideas for a good chapter but I do have some ideas for what to do. Oh and while I was searching the web for miscellaneous stuff, I actually came across a wiki on Phinbella. Crazy I know. Oh, and if you have an idea on something you want in the story, please share, my idea generator is spitting out some strange things lately and I'm afraid that some of my ideas might be a bit … strange.**

**PianoMan5: Well they haven't gone on their second date yet but yeah. And thank you again, always a help.**

**Thedoraemons7: Thank you.**

**Gravity5: Sorry, I'm out of cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Izzy and I had just got out of the romantic movie and had made our way outside the theater.

"So Phineas, what did you think of the movie?" She asked sweetly.

"Too much romance." Izzy leered at me and I quickly explained myself. "I mean don't get me wrong, I like romance as much as the next guy, but that was just over the top. I almost couldn't understand the plot."

Izzy sighed as we walked outside into the still poring rain. As I pulled out the umbrella Izzy's phone started playing Gitchee Gitchee Goo. "Nice ring tone Izzy."

"It's a text indicator." She said as she flipped open the phone. "Hey Phineas, I need to go to the fireside lodge."

"What for?" I asked.

She was slow to respond. "I need to help Gretchen with planing an important fireside girl event."

"Alright then, lets go."

"Actually the planing is fireside girls only."

We stared at each other for a moment thinking about what to do. "Well seeing as we only have one umbrella, it would be wrong for me to just leave you by yourself." She looked at me and sighed. "At least let me walk you there."

"Fine." She surrendered, "But you can't come in."

"Alright, alright."

I held my hand out and Izzy gave me a sly look. "You really think we've reached the point where we hold hands?"

I felt embarrassed and slowly retracted my hand only to have Izzy grab on to it. "Of course we have Phineas." She giggled a little and I playfully rolled my eyes.

The fireside lodge was less than five minutes away but the way I was holding Izzy's hand it felt like it was five hours. It was so soft and it felt so warm. I wanted to put an arm around her but I guessed that I should wait before doing that.

When we got to the lodge I let go of her hand and she turned to look at me. "I did have a good time yesterday and today."

I scratched the back of my head

"So … nice first date?" I asked.

She giggled, "Yeah I guess." She looked at me flirtatiously, "We should really talk about doing it again." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek sending a quick shock throughout my whole body.

"See yeah later Phineas." She said as she ran inside.

I stood there and slowly placed my hand over my cheek. The spot where she kissed me was still tingling. I heard my phone rind indicating someone texted me. I flipped it open to see that it was Ferb.

"_**Phineas, meet me at the mall food court when you are done with your date with Isabella, I need to talk with you about one of our ideas for this week"**_

I looked at the message with a confused look, _We didn't talk about ideas yet, and Ferb would surly wait until we got home before discussing this. _I shrugged and started walking over to the mall.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was inside the fireside lodge where all my fellow fireside girls had gathered.

"So how was your first date yesterday?" Adyson asked.

"Can I sit down before you interrogate me?" I asked. Gretchen hadn't really called me to plan a meeting. It was a long lasting tradition that whenever the leader of of a troop went out on a date they would sit down with all the other fireside girls of their troop and answer any question they asked about the date. I took me seat and readied myself.

"Okay, so who's first?" I asked.

Everyone raised their hand and I sighed. "Okay then we will go counter clockwise starting from me, and remember, only two questions each, and vague questions get vague answerer." I looked to my left, "Ginger, you go first."

"Have the two of you kissed yet?"

I laughed a little.

"No we did not kissed on our date, but I have kissed him."

Ginger did a slight eep and I looked over to Katie who was sitting next to her. "Katie, your next."

"Why don't you want us to tell anyone?" Katie got right to the secret stuff. She and Adyson are really good at that.

"Well I'm … afraid … if he knows that I'm crazy about him, he might think that I'm creepy and not want to be with me."

I turned my attention to Holly who was next. "Was Phineas acting as his classic oblivious self during the date or was he actually romantic?" Everyone giggled. This was one of Phineas's great faults, he was very unromantic and oblivious, or at least he used to be.

"You would be surprised, Phineas was acting very romantic compared to his usual self."

Everyone stared in disbelief. I turned my attention over to Milly for her question. "Okay so … how interested is he?"

I thought to myself for a moment.

"He was the one to ask me so I think he's rather interested. But aside from that, I can see in his eyes that he is really eager to make me his girlfriend."

Everyone did little giggles of joy until Adyson interrupted with her question, "You said that the two of you haven't kissed on the date." She gave me a sly look and I knew what was coming, "Have you two kissed at all yet?"

I sighed. "Yes, yes we did." Everyone gasped.

"When?" Gretchen said as a reflex.

"It was yesterday morning, Phineas and I fell asleep on the couch, and at some point our lips had," I gave a blissful sigh, "Drifted closer together."

I looked over to Ginger, "Okay Ginger what's your second question?"

"What about me?" Gretchen asked.

"I just answered your question Gretchen." She gave a defeated look ant I turned back to Ginger.

"Are you prepared for your second date?" She asked.

"What's to be prepared for? It's just the second date." Everyone in the room gasped.

"What are you talking about? The second date is one of the most important ones there is."

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah." Adyson added, "Django almost fainted yesterday from all the stress. I just hope that he can take the third."

I shivered and looked over to Katie, "Katie, your up next."

Katie smiled at me. "Do you have any idea what you are going to do when you and Phineas actually become boyfriend and girlfriend?" I was about to give her my answer but I froze not knowing exactly what I was going to do.

"You do know that dating is nothing like being boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"That's two questions Katie!"

She just smiled at me. I gave up, "I don't know."

I waited for her to make fun of me but surprisingly she didn't. "You should find out at some point, it was very difficult for Erick and I to transition."

"Okay, I'll give it some thought." I turned to Holly, "Holly, you second question?"

She thought to herself for a few moments before asking.

"How long before you two officially go public?"

I smiled a little. "After our third date and he officially makes me his girlfriend, I hope to tell everyone at Phineas's house."

"Do you have a backup plan in case things start to look bad?" Milly asked.

I froze in fear. "I … don't really have one yet."

"Then you should get on that as soon as possible."

"Good idea." I turned to Adyson. "Adyson, it's your last question so make it count."

She thought for a moment. "I pass for now."

"Okay then, Gretchen, your turn."

"Are you going to kiss him on your third date?"

I nodded and every one did a small cheer.

"So Adyson, think of your question yet?"

She nodded, "What are you going to do if Phineas finds out that you've been toying with him?"

"I … hope that doesn't happen."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I had made it to the food court and found my brother sitting at a table with Erick, Buford, Baljeet, and Django.

"Hi guys." I said as I walked over, "So are we all going to talk about the project?"

There was a simultaneous face palm or head shaking. Erick got up and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Phineas, don't you get it? Where her to talk to you about Isabella."

"WHAT!" I snapped, "I told you not to tell anyone."

Erick shook his head. "I didn't."

I turned to Ferb, "You said that you wouldn't tell anyone."

Ferb shook his head which confused me. "Well if you didn't then … who did?"

Everyone pointed to Django who was looking around guiltily.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well back at the movie theater I overheard you two talking and … yeah."

I sighed. "So what do you guys want to talk to me about exactly?"

"Well we want to make sure that you know what you are doing for your second date." Erick answered. "It's very important and a lot of people mess up thinking that it's not something to worry about."

"Yeah, I heard about it from Django."

Buford scooted forward and placed an arm on the table. "Still we need to make sure that you have an idea."

I turned to Buford curiously, "Buford why are you helping? I would assume that you would be against the whole 'giving dating advice' thing."

"Well normally I would, but seeing as you and Been pole are the ones that keep the excitement going around here, I need to make sure that you don't spiral down into a pit of disrepair and agony."

There was a long awkward silence. "Thanks … for that comparison."

"Any way," Erick said trying to get us back on track, "What do you have planed for your second date?"

"Well seeing as we need to talk, I was thinking a restaurant or something."

"Just be sure that you can answer any question she throws at you." Django said.

"Alright, anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't wait a month to ask her, but you shouldn't ask too soon." Buford noted.

"Alright then." I said as I got up. "I need to think of an idea for us all to do tomorrow before it gets too late."

Everyone gave me a strange look. "Don't you usually do that in the morning?" Django asked.

I gave a guilty look and scratched the back of my head. "Well for the past few days, all I can think about is Isabella so … I kinda need to get a head start on an idea."

* * *

(Erick's POV)

We were watching as Phineas began walking away, when he was out of sight, I decided to begin the festivities. "I think we should have the wagers be ten dollars for the second date."

"Here here." Buford added.

"I believe it's Ferb's turn to keep track of the bets, right?" Django asked.

Ferb pulled out a pen and paper and gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Alright then, Ferb you make the first bet, then Buford since he won the last one." I said as I looked over to Buford as he gave a smug look signifying he was glad that he chose monkey over chinchilla.

Ferb looked at his note pad before giving his guess. "I believe that Phineas is going to get lost in Isabella's eyes and just keep saying uh-huh every time she asks a question."

"Well," Buford started, "Phineas is going to get tongue-tied constantly and Isabella is going to tell him that it didn't go as well as it could have." He looked over to me. "Erick, you're up next."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling to think. "I think … Phineas will get distracted and go off topic a lot." I turned to Django. "You're up."

Django tilted his head. "He will end it early because he can't handle the stress,"

"Why must I go last?" Baljeet asked.

"Well you could go now or wait until after Irving goes." Buford mocked.

"Baljeet sighed and placed his bet. "I think that it does not go badly but Isabella decides that the two of them should just stay friends and wait until they are older."

We all looked to Ferb who had just finished texting the list to Irving and now had him on speaker phone.

"Hi, can you all hear me?" Irving asked from the phone.

"Yeah we can here you." I answered.

Buford leaned over to Baljeet and whispered in his ear. "I wish we couldn't."

I rolled my eye's and laughed slightly as Irving continued. "Well I looked at the list and noticed that you are all betting against Phineas."

"Safest bet." We all said in unison.

"Well I for one am going to bet that everything goes well, I'm even willing to bet that they kiss after."

There was an awkward silence as we all stared at each other. "SO Irving? Do you want to pay now or later?"

The phone went dead as we all laughed a little, this was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter but not the story, I hope to update this soon but I need to find the inspiration again. Last I checked I had it stored next to my idea generator and now it's gone but for some reason my idea generator is going crazy (I hope I didn't use it as fuel.). Well anyway, it's finals week so I wont be posting for a week or two. Oh and I came to a snag with my rewrites of the new girl … I kinda have to … repost the story as an extended edition … I have to do this because I added to many chapter for me to just replace and add. I will add more new content to the chapters and tell you when the new chapters are up but the extended edition wont be up until this Thursday. **

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was inspired to start writing this again because of a reviewer who found this story and reviewed for every chapter. It made me happy and I decided to make another chapter of this. In other news … remember how I said that I would write a story based on the dream I had … well seeing as summer has already come … I kinda don't have the idea for it anymore … so maybe later but not now.**

**RedWingChris: Only if you can do so before Cute as a button22.**

**Thedoraemons7: Thank you.**

**Gravity5: We will see.**

**Sabrina06: I find it to be something they would do as well.**

**Pregnantnun227: Yes, yes they would.**

**Animeprincess2001: That's fine.**

**Cute as a button22: This might take some time. 1) Yeah it has been here for a while but I have yet to finish with it. Thank you for reviewing for every chapter that's what made me want to update this in the first place. Well did you vote for it on the poll? I can only do the story that gets the most votes. 2) Yeah but no one used it before. 3) Yes, yes you do. 4) I think so, I don't really remember chapter 4 that well.**

**5) I too had to eat breakfast after reading that review. 6) Isabella tends to have that effect on Phineas. 7) Yes but I have made stories based on less … but the idea never got through. 8) I'm still working on that. 9) Yeah I know. 10) soon but not yet. 11) Sorry but I can't tell you what's going to happen yet … but thank you for the reviews, it really made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The next day)

I awoke early the next morning after a somewhat decent sleep. For the most part I had already come up with an idea for Izzy and my second date but I couldn't really say I was ready.

I got up and looked over to the side at Izzy who was still sleeping on the air mattress. _Well at least she's still asleep. _I thought to myself. I decided to use the bathroom first while there was still hot water left in the house.

I got out of bed quietly and made my way over to my dresser. After quickly getting a pair of cloths I looked back at Izzy who was still sleeping peacefully. _She's so beautiful even when she sleeps … I'm lucky … to be dating her … _I shook my head and headed to the bathroom.

When I walked into the bathroom I didn't turn on the lights seeing as the sun was at the perfect angle to shine light into the room. I got into the shower and my mind continued going on about Izzy. _She's so nice, she's been my friend for so long, she so talented … I love her so much … I can't mess the second date up. _After a short time of thinking about her I finished up in the shower, garbed a towel and steeped out.

I warped the towel around myself and took a good long look in the mirror. _Why did she decide to date me? I mean she has probably gotten so many requests for a date so … why did she say yes to me? _I sighed and looked down at the sink.

"I can't mess this up, she means to much to me and I can't bear to lose her." I took a deep breath. "Don't be clingy, don't be obsessed, don't be a tool. I need to be me. She probably said yet to me because I'm her friend … so I can't scare her off … I need this to end with at least us staying as friends … but …" I dropped to my knees. "Why couldn't I have waited? I don't even know the first thing about being a good boyfriend so why did I decided to ask her out now?" I sighed got to my feet and put my cloths on.

I walked over to the window and took a good long look outside. "I can't lose her, I can't let her slip away. Izzy I love you and I don't want anything to come between us."

"Phineas?" I heard Isabella say from behind me.

I quickly turned around to see Izzy standing there in her pajamas. "Ah, Isabella … how much … did you-"

"You said you love me." She interrupted.

We both stood there for a minute in awkward silence. "So … " I started weakly." I ..." She ran up to my and gave me a hug.

"I think that's the first time I heard you say that." She said as she dug her head into my chest. "So, any ideas for a second date?"

"Well ..." I started as I scratched the back of my head. "I was thinking about taking you to chez'platypus if your interested."

"You know in all the time we served in that restaurant I don't think I was ever actually a customer."

"So that's a yes then?"

She wrapped an arm around the back of my neck and pulled my head close to hers. "Let me put it this way, how soon can you make the reservations?"

"Well I can make them as soon as I'm done in the bathroom."

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Part of my wanted to wrap my other arm around his neck and say that he might not have enough time to make it for today then pull him to the ground and start making out but even though Phineas said he loved me I couldn't do something like that until after we were officially boyfriend and Girlfriend (and even then I should wait until doing something that serious). "Just make sure that your ready." I said as I ran my hand over his chin. "I don't plan on making this boring for ether of us Flynn"

He laughed a little and gave me a smile. "So can I brush my teeth now?"

My eyes popped open. "Oh, yeah … sorry about that. I thought that since the light was off no one was in here so-"

"It's okay Izzy." I blushed and walked out.

When I got back into Phineas and Ferb's room I saw that Ferb was already awake. When he saw me he gave me a 'how did it go?' look.

"Well he was dressed so I'm glad about that, but I heard him say that he loves me." I almost swooned. "Ferb, do you know how long I've been waiting to hear him say that?"

Ferb sighed and pulled out a book. "If I may ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you like him so much then why have you started calling him Flynn?"

My face turned pink. "Um … well ..." I started as I twirled my feet. "I … like the name … and hope that I can share it with him one day."

Ferb scoffed and went back to his book..

* * *

**This story is more fluffy than a stuffed animal. I hope I have the chance to update this later but I make no promises. Next chapter is going to be about their second date then some stuff about being in between their third date and stuff. But for now I will take a break and play some poker … and now I just came up with another story idea.**

**R&R**


End file.
